


Complete Dream Dating Guide

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Takeru isn’t sure where it came from, but it’s there in the morning, sitting on the table where they usually eat breakfast. At first he thinks it’s just one of Akari’s science journals that she forgot to put away after reading through it the night before, but when he picks it up to put it aside the title catches his attention.“‘Complete dream dating guide’,” he reads, eyebrows rising curiously. This definitely isn’t Akari’s, then. He doubts that it belongs to Onari either, or Narita or Shibuya. A brief flip through the pages shows glossy photographs and brightly coloured text listing things like ‘lovey dovey restaurants’ and ‘cute dating ideas to make him fall for you’. The target audience is obviously teenaged girls, judging from the content and how many bright pink sparkles there are on every page.Or, Alain decides to try his hand at this whole dating thing.





	Complete Dream Dating Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



It starts with a book.

Takeru isn’t sure where it came from, but it’s there in the morning, sitting on the table where they usually eat breakfast. At first he thinks it’s just one of Akari’s science journals that she forgot to put away after reading through it the night before, but when he picks it up to put it aside the title catches his attention. 

“‘Complete dream dating guide’,” he reads, eyebrows rising curiously. This definitely isn’t Akari’s, then. He doubts that it belongs to Onari either, or Narita or Shibuya. A brief flip through the pages shows glossy photographs and brightly coloured text listing things like ‘lovey dovey restaurants’ and ‘cute dating ideas to make him fall for you’. The target audience is obviously teenaged girls, judging from the content and how many bright pink sparkles there are on every page. 

It must belong to Kanon, then. Huh. Takeru hadn’t known she was dating anyone. He doubts that Makoto did either, or Takeru was sure that the whole household would have heard about it by now. A small smile comes to his face as he sets the book aside, deciding that whenever Kanon is ready to talk about it, she will. He’ll have to remember to congratulate her when she does. 

For now, though, he has to make breakfast before Onari and the others get up, so he heads into the kitchen, the book all but forgotten. 

***

“We should go out to eat,” Alain says out of the blue a few days later. 

It isn’t truly out of the blue though. Things had been rather calm lately, with few incidents out of the ordinary. While technically time was of the essence regarding Takeru’s need to come back to life, there had been a lack of clues as of late that was leading to frustration on all accounts. It was also summertime, and the uncomfortably warm weather wasn’t helping things. A break would be welcomed, and it’s what Takeru suspects actually makes Makoto look up from where he’s laying on the floor in only his boxers and a tank top, leather discarded in favour of laying in front of the electric fan. 

The look of surprise on Makoto’s face as he rolls over and looks at Alain is enough to make Takeru turn his attention back to the other as well, and his own eyes widen a fraction as he takes him in. 

He’s not wearing his usual clothing; he’s left behind the green knit cape for a crisp button-down (with the sleeves stylishly rolled up to his elbows) and a pair of half-length pants. That alone is almost explainable by the heat, but what truly defies explanation is his _hair_ , which is tied back into some kind of short, trendy-ponytail, and Takeru is certain that there’s some kind of product in it. 

He didn’t even know Alain knew what hairspray was. 

Makoto, at least, is also staring, and Alain waits in the doorway patiently for a few minutes before he starts to look a bit impatient, and Takeru realizes that he’s waiting on an answer. 

“Yes. Right,” he says, because he’s fairly certain his brain is incapable of coming up with a more complicated answer, but he seems to snap Makoto out of his trance as well, since he sits up and nods his head in agreement. 

“Going out to eat,” Makoto repeats, reaching for his pants and tugging them on. He doesn’t bother with the jacket in favour of self-preservation. “Isn’t it a bit hot for takoyaki?” 

Truth be told, Takeru agrees, though Alain looks strangely focused and intense today, and he isn’t quite sure that he wants to pop his bubble by disagreeing with him. Oddly enough, though, Alain’s expression only grows more focused, and he firmly shakes his head. 

“No, I wished to try something different today. Hurry up and get ready.” And with that he’s gone, and Takeru and Makoto exchange bewildered glances before taking Alain’s words to heart and making sure that they’re marginally less sweaty and presentable enough to leave the temple. 

***

When they arrive at the restaurant (which they needed to take a _bus_ to get to, since Alain refused to let them take their bikes) the confusion that Takeru had been feeling all morning only intensifies. When he looks to Makoto for some kind of clue, he just gets a bewildered, wide-eyed shrug in return, and haplessly turns back to Alain for direction. 

The shop is a trendy yet cute cafe, and Takeru is certain that they’re the only customers over the age of seventeen in the whole place. He and Makoto both follow Alain wordlessly as a waitress in a frilly uniform leads them to a table in the corner, and Alain doesn’t even glance at the menu when she asks what they’re ordering. 

“We’ll have a triple special fruit parfait,” he says, and Makoto and Takeru exchange another look just as he adds in, “with three spoons.” 

The waitress smiles as she retreats back to the kitchen, and there’s a long moment of silence before Makoto finally clears his throat bravely. 

“So. This is, uh, pretty different,” he says awkwardly, and Takeru admires him for at least trying to put it into words. 

Alain frowns slightly, and for a moment he looks very nervous, all of the intense energy from before starting to waver, and Takeru quickly waves his hands to deflect even without really knowing what he’s deflecting. 

“Not that it’s bad!” He insists as another waitress comes by and sits three glasses of water at their table. That at least seems to bring some of Alain’s confidence back, because he sits up straighter in his chair and nods his head. 

“Of course. You need to do something different and special for a date,” He says casually, as if it should have been obvious. Takeru chokes on the sip he’d just taken of his water, and Makoto looks just as shell-shocked. Alain seems mostly unfazed, and the waitress soon returns with a massive ice cream monstrosity that she sits down in the middle of the table. She smiles politely as she places a spoon in front of each of them, and Alain is already taking his first bite when Makoto finally seems to process this information. 

“This is a date,” he says as Alain makes a pleased noise around his mouthful of ice cream. 

“Of course. This is very good, Makoto. Here.” Alain holds out a spoonful of ice cream for him, and Makoto opens his mouth and accepts it naturally before the romantic nature of the action seems to strike him. 

“I, uh,” Takeru begins, because he doesn’t know why he’s accompanying Alain and Makoto if this is, like, a _date_ date, but soon Alain is feeding him ice cream as well, and he accepts it without even thinking. 

“Oh, this is good, actually-- I mean. If this is a date, I could... you know, leave,” he suggests, but Alain just looks hurt by the suggestion, and Takeru wonders if he’s misunderstood somehow. 

“Is it not satisfactory?” He asks, looking back to the parfait, and Takeru quickly shakes his head. Makoto looks between the two of them before a realization seems to hit him, and he slowly sets his hands down on the table. 

“This is a date for all three of us,” he says, as though testing the waters, but Alain just looks frustrated as he sets his spoon down with a clack. 

“Yes. I thought that was obvious,” Alain says, and suddenly the cute restaurant, the nice clothes and the _hair_ all seem to come together. Makoto and Takeru share a look, and then Takeru reaches out and takes Alain’s hand in his with a small smile. 

“Normally you ask first if it’s a date,” he says gently, and Alain gives him a slightly petulant frown that tells Takeru he hadn’t even thought of _asking_. Makoto sighs, but it’s affectionate as he takes another bite out of the parfait. 

“If I had known it was a date, I would have dressed nicer,” he says with a glance toward Alain, who still looks like he’s on the verge of pouting. “You’re showing the both of us up.” 

And now that Makoto mentions it, Takeru notices a group of teenaged girls who keep sneaking glances at their table, whispering behind their hands when they think nobody is watching. Alain doesn’t even seem to notice the attention, and it makes Takeru grin. 

It also makes him realize that, once the confusion and the shock wore off, he doesn’t actually mind going on a date with Alain and Makoto. In fact, so far it’s been fun if a little bewildering, and by the way that Makoto has relaxed and is spoon-feeding Alain different pieces of fruit with a smile on his face, he suspects that he feels the same. 

“So, is there anything else you have planned for this date?” Takeru asks as Alain and Makoto finish off the last of the parfait together. Alain’s face grows serious as he nods, adopting a look of determination once more. 

“I have a list.”

***

It’s already getting dark by the time they get back to the temple; Alain’s ‘list’ had included an amusement park, a short trip to the zoo and another cafe, and while Takeru is exhausted and his legs feel like jello, it’s the most fun he’s had in a very long time. He practically collapses into the dining room when he gets home, a perpetual smile on his face as he watches Makoto lead a sleepy Alain back to his room, warning him that he needs to brush the product out of his hair before he lays down or he’ll regret it in the morning. 

It’s then that he notices the book sitting on the table, a number of new sticky notes and page markers in place. 

Curious, Takeru picks it up and leafs through, eyes widening when he recognizes the locations marked as the ones they visited. There’s an article about the romantic atmosphere of the cafe they visited, along with a recommendation of the triple fruit parfait that’s circled in pencil. There’s another article about the amusement park, listing it as ‘the number one date location’, with a list of suggested rides that are also circled. Takeru remembers going on all of them, and when he reaches the page about the zoo he knows without even looking that the exhibits Alain had led them to were probably mentioned. 

It makes him smile, and he doesn’t even notice when Kanon walks in to get a glass of water. He (surprisingly) doesn’t jump, though, and she smiles politely at him. His fingers brush against the book and he remembers a thought he had before, lifting it up and waving it at her. 

“Hey, Kanon-chan,” he says, and she turns back to look at him questioningly. “Did you lend this to Alain, by any chance?” 

Kanon blinks, leaning in closer to get a better look before she shakes her head. 

“Oh, that’s not mine,” she says, and it’s Takeru’s turn to blink. “When Alain-sama and I were in the park getting takoyaki the other day, there was a group of high school girls talking about how good and helpful it was. Not that I was trying to eavesdrop, but...” she trails off, taking a sip of her water. “Alain-sama seemed pretty interested, so I took him to the bookstore to get a copy.” 

Takeru looks down at the book again, and he can only imagine Alain buying it, scouring through teh pages and circling his ideas for, as the title stated, his ‘complete dream date’. The thought brings a hint of colour to his cheeks, and he pulls himself from the chair, thanking Kanon and heading to Alain’s room. The former ganma prince is laying sprawled out on his futon, fancy clothes removed and hair brushed, and Makoto is in the middle of warning him that he can get a cold from sleeping with his stomach exposed even in the summertime when Takeru walks in and settles down between the two of them. 

“Alain,” he says cheerfully, and Alain makes a tired mumbling noise as he turns his head to look at him, face still mostly buried in his pillow. It’s very cute, which is a thought that Takeru had tried not to entertain before, but now... “Thank you for the date. It was very fun.” 

He leans in close and kisses him on the cheek, and Alain makes a startled noise as he quickly turns his face back into the pillow to hide his blush. Fortunately, he’s given away by the tips of his ears that have turned a brilliant shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the movie says Takeru can't eat, but for this fic we'll pretend that doesn't count.


End file.
